Back to Maxine
by Opel Vectra
Summary: Max is dumped by Talia and turned into Maxine again...what could be worse ?
1. Chapter 1 : as seen on TV

It was a wonderful day in Wavery Place…

…except for Max…

Talia dumped him…

She dumped him for Jake T. Austin…

The actor…

Max was in a bad mood,

Nobody was allowed to talk to him,

Nobody including Justin or Alex…

Justin- Dang it! No more popcorn…

And Max had taken the rest of them…

I'll ask him to…

Alex- Justin! No!

Justin- Justin yes! I'm gonna ask Max if he can lend us some if it's the last thing I do!

Alex- Are you crazy, did you forget that since his relationship with Talia is over, Max isn't gonna talk to us until he finds another girl…

Justin- so what? I'm gonna ask him the popcorn, and that's final!

Justin and Alex were watching KUWTK …they were out of Popcorn…

Max was watching HBO's Game of Thrones and was aware that Justin will come…

Max- Take that you popcorn stealer!

Max took his wand, pointed it at Justin…

Max's spell reflected into a mirror…hitting Max…

…or Maxine!

Yeah,

A long time ago, Max got accidentally turned into a little girl that looked like Jess's sister from Bridge to Terabithia.

"Maxine" took the "being a girl" advantage to talk to Talia but this time…


	2. Chapter 2 : Duncan

Justin knocked at Max's door…

Max- WHO IS IT?

Justin- It's me Max…

Max- WHAT DO YOU WANT? I DON'T WANNA GO TO DISNEYLAND! I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL!

Justin- I just wanted to apologize… If you're cute as Snow White from Once upon a time, It's my entire fault…sorry lil broth…

Max- don't you make me come over you…

Alex- quiet! KUWTH is re-starting!

Max- he started it!

Justin- no, she started it!

As Max and Justin start to fight, someone rings at the door…

Max- WHAT?

"Sorry to disturb you… I… I am your new neighbor…"

As Max opens…Duncan, a boy of Maxine's age went to introduce himself and his family to the neighborhood…

Duncan- what is your name ?

Max- none of your business…

Justin- her name is Maxine, that's our little sis…thank you for visiting us….

Duncan- your welcome… (Duncan's phone rang) yes mom… I'm on my way, I was just saying hello to…our new neighbor…I'm coming…

(to Max) I'm sorry, I have to go. Goodbye Max…do you mind if I call you Max ?

Max- no…


	3. Chapter 3 : Duncan again

Justin (mimicking Duncan's Scottish accent)- Sorrrrrrrrry to disturrrrrrrrb you, I am yourrrrrrrrr new neighborrrrrr, will you marrrrrry me ?

Max- very funny Justin, now leave me alone please….

Max went to his/her room without beating Justin up…much to Alex and Justin's surprise…

Next morning, at breakfast, Justin told the parents everything about Max when Alex arrives …

Alex- Mom? Dad? Have you seen my makeover?

Jerry- no sweetheart

Theresa- no sweetheart

Justin- no, haven't seen it…

Alex- that's funny… my makeover, all my dresses and headbands gone missing just after…

(gets it) CURSE YOU MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!

Maxine indeed took everything from Alex…

He/She needed that for getting Duncan's new IPhone XIII…

Maxine rings at Duncan's door

Duncan- Hello…

Maxine- Hi Duncan…How you doin'?

Duncan- Maxine… what…what are you doing here?

Maxine- I'm sorry for being in bad mood yesterday…

Duncan- That's ok…

Maxine- and I was wondering if a handsome boy like you could hang out with me… my ex-boyfriend dumped me and…and…just because he found Bailee Madison attractive…he dumped me…(cries)

Duncan- oh Maxine….It's OK…there…there…don't cry…(lends her a hankie)

Maxine- thanks…you're such a gentleman…

Maxine's POV:

"It works!

I always knew my acting lessons could serve one day…"

Maxine wanted Duncan's new I-Phone indeed...

Back to the Russo's…

Maxine- Bonjour!

Alex- Max! There you are! Wearing my favorite party dress and my makeover!

What do you have to say for yourself?

Maxine- Duncan is so naïve!

Justin-Duncan…the neighbor?

What did you do to him?

Maxine-nothing, we just went to "La Bonne Franquette" oh, here's your credit card…Au revoir!

Alex- YOU'VE BEEN TO THAT UPPER CLASS FRENCH RESTAURENT WITH MY MONEY?

YOU'RE DEAD MEAT LIL'BRO!

Justin- calm down Alex!

Max is acting weird since he's been turned into Maxine…have you noticed? We've got to investigate…

Alex- but how ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Duncan and Maxine

Some days later,

Maxine and Duncan have become inseparables…

Justin and Alex spied on them but they haven't any idea of what Max was up to…

Maxine's POV:

"Okay, now I just have to borrow his phone and…

What's that noise?"

That night, Duncan was playing a serenade,

He improvised a bagpipes version of "Careless Whisperer" below Max's window…

Maxine- Duncan…

Duncan- This song is for you Maxine!

Duncan played much to Max's surprise…

Alex- who's playing bagpipes?

Justin- Max, tell you boyfriend that we need to sleep! NOW!

Next Morning,

Duncan- Hi Max…

Maxine- Duncan…What…What got into you? Everyone couldn't sleep last night because you were playing in the middle of the night! What is wrong with you dude?

Duncan- you're the only girl I like so…

Maxine- Are you serious?

Duncan- Honestly, until I moved here, I thought girls were stupid and brainless but you prove me wrong…

Maxine- Duncan…

Alex- are you saying I'm stupid and brainless?

You said girls were stupid and brainless, INCLUDING ME?

Duncan- no, I didn't mean to…

Maxine- why don't you pick on someone your own size?

Alex- Like you Little Girl?

As Justin tried to separate Alex and Max,

Duncan saw the whole thing…

Many spells later…

Max turned into his original form…

Duncan- so you were a boy…and a wizard…

Max- yes… I hope you're not disappointed about being with a guy all this time…

You liked a girl for once…

Duncan- That's ok…

I'm Gay…

Everybody in my former school was bullying me all the time…

Max- am I attractive ?

Duncan- kinda…you look like Jake …my favorite actor…

But I kinda like you better as Maxine…

Max turns into Maxine; he changes his clothes into a beautiful shiny dress…

Duncan-you're coming Maxine?

Maxine- yes^^

The two became friends again as they walk into the sunset and kiss passionately…

THE END


End file.
